A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1
A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 is the 49th episode of Season 2, 89th episode overall. Plot In the first half special, the winter holidays find Bear and his friends planning a big celebration. They're all getting ready for Christmas, but also learn about Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. Bear also celebrates his favorite tradition, the finding of the winter berry. As things start out, Pip and Pop have put together a reindeer wreath. Everyone wants to help out with the wreath, so Bear suggests they all add something of their own. Later, the group meets Santa Hogg and presents him with a large list of holiday wishes. Then there's a bit of an argument when Treelo wants to open everyone's presents and not just his own. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow thanks Bear for his gift of a scarf --- Shadows don't get cold, but it's the thought that counts. Shadow's story is called "It's Kwanzaa Time". After hearing a howling noise, the group takes in an old hound named Jack with no home and invites him to stay at The Big Blue House for the holidays. This gets everyone thinking about the true meaning of the holidays. The story continues in part two. Songs *A Berry Bear Christmas (Written by Peter Lurye) *A Holiday for Everyone (Written by Brian Woodbury) *It's Kwanzaa Time *That's All I Want for Christmas (Written by David Yazbek and Peter Lurye) *What If (There Was No Big Blue House) (Written by Peter Lurye) *Just Listen (Written by Peter Lurye and Mitchell Kriegman) Shadow's Appearance Shadow's camouflage gender is blue again, and standing on top of a mailbox. The only appearance is seen in "Morning Glory" that Shadow exercised lately. Notes *Both parts of this special were adapted as the book Bear's Berry Christmas. *Dave Goelz performed Jack in this double length episode. *In "That's All I Want for Christmas," Pip and Pop ask Santa for "tons and tons of clams." It is revealed in the fourth season of the program that clams are a form of currency in Woodland Valley. *The dog in the Shadow Projects logo in the closing credits says "Happy Holidays!" in Treelo's voice. *Someone else's laugh is heard offset for the third time in another episode like in "The Way I Feel Today". No one probably gave myself a Christmas spirit, though. *This is the first time without Bear saying "Did you hear that? That sounds like Shadow." Instead, Bear says "It's Shadow!" Bear's Sense of Smell Cookies Credits A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 (Credits) Outtakes A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 (Outtakes) Allusion *On the VHS version, there are no closing credits shown. Instead, Bear says I'll join you when you return, Luna is shown setting and Ray rising; the show continues immediately to the next part. Quotes * A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 (Quotes) Other Languages * A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 (Other Languages) Transcript * A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 (Transcript) Video and DVD Release *A Berry Bear Christmas Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Episodes in January Category:2-part episodes Category:Holiday Traditions